Suddenly Love
by payella
Summary: Duo has trouble coming to terms with the way Heero views him. (Not-so-mild shounen-ai and mild swearing.)


Suddenly Love,  
  
Payella. (payella@hotmail.com)- All praise…or not…accepted.)  
  
Authors note: Mild swearing. And shounen-ai. That is all.  
  
Disclaimers: Heero and Duo do not belong to me. They belong to each other…or whoever they are owned by. And the song is The Power of Goodbye, by Madonna. That does not belong to me either.  
  
// - denotes song lyrics  
  
* * *  
  
//Your heart is not open//  
  
Heero Yuy. I'm going. I'm leaving you now. No. Don't try and stop me. It won't work. Don't look at me with those eyes. Those cold…beautiful…eyes. No! What did I tell you? Watch. I'm opening the door, see? I'm going… I'm going.  
  
//So I must go//  
  
Please don't say my name like that.  
  
Duo.  
  
Don't! I keep telling you. You don't listen. You never did, did you Heero? I asked you again and again to love me. To hold me. To respect me. But still you ignored me.  
  
//The spell has been broken//  
  
The magic that I thought existed around our relationship, around us, even, has vanished. Like a bubble popping in a huge warm bath, or strawberry gum, or, or…  
  
//I loved you so//  
  
Yes I did. I loved you with all my heart, soul. Loved… My whole being revolved around you and you shrugged me off, you selfish bastard. Yeah. That's right. You are selfish. Even during the war you thought of nobody but yourself. How many times did you try to self-destruct? Two, three times, maybe? More? See what I mean? You didn't think about the rest of us, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and me. Me. The person you supposedly 'loved.'  
  
You did remember my name though…  
  
//Freedom comes when you learn to let go//  
  
Do you remember that day, Heero? No? I didn't think so…  
  
//Creation comes when you learn to say no//  
  
I remember it. You had your laptop with you. That damned laptop. I hate it I hate it I hate it. Don't tell me you'll concentrate more on us. I know you. Y'know…it's two years since the end of the war and still every day you get up and switch it on. Why? What's so interesting on there? Is it porn? No, I forgot, Heero-selfish-machine-Yuy doesn't need that kind of thing. Explains a lot, I guess. Like, why all we seem to do is fuck and never ever, ever talk to each other. You don't need porn, do you? You've got me, your own personal little whore.  
  
//You were my lesson I had to learn//  
  
No, Heero, don't come near me. Don't try and make everything better. Why are you crying? Look what you've done now…I'm crying too. Ridiculous! This is ridiculous! I have to go! What do you mean where will I go? Hilde…Quatre…somebody. Somebody will let me stay with them. But…can I take Sasha?  
  
//I was your fortress you had to burn//  
  
Of course I remember the day we got Sasha. Tell you about it? Eh, fine. Then I'm going, okay?  
  
//Pain is a warning that something's wrong//  
  
We went into the town. By bus. It didn't take long, 20 minutes perhaps. I dragged you to the pet shop. One of the owner's dogs had had puppies and I was desperate to show them to you. They were so cute! Weren't they, Heero? And we sat for ages playing with them. I wanted to take them all home with me, but you wouldn't let me have even one. So we left and went home.  
  
//I pray to God that it won't be long//  
  
The next day you went out and left me in the apartment by myself. I remember. I was so pissed off at you. You wouldn't even tell me where you were going. But then, you came home, holding a box and you gave it to me…  
  
//Wanna go higher//  
  
And there she was. Our puppy. Our baby. Our Sasha. I love that dog. You have to let me take her! She's mine.  
  
//There's nothing left to try//  
  
So. Can I go now that I've told you? Thank you.  
  
//There's no place left to hide//  
  
There. I'm going. Opening the door. Yes, I have clothes. Yes, I have money. Yes, Heero, I know where I'm going. Where? Where…erm…well, none of your business! You'll just come after me. Actually, scratch that. You don't care that I'm going anyway. You'll be better off without me.  
  
//There's no greater power than the power of goodbye//  
  
No you cannot have one last kiss! Are you serious? Honestly…  
  
//Your heart is not open so I must go//  
  
Heero! What are you doing? Don't follow me! Go home! It's too cold out here! No…I can't come back. Because you don't love me. No, you don't. Why do you never say it properly, then? You don't. You don't. You…don't.  
  
//The spell has been broken//  
  
What are you doing? Get up! The ground is dirty! It's the middle of the day, Heero! People are looking at us. Please get up! Why are you on one knee? What's that?  
  
//I loved you so//  
  
Put away the box. No, don't let me see it! No no no no no. This is wrong. I'll just…no! Heero…  
  
//You were my lesson I had to learn//  
  
Do you mean that? You love me? You promise? Things are going to change? Really? How can I trust you?  
  
//I was your fortress//  
  
…Marry you? Is that legal? Oh.  
  
//There's nothing left to lose//  
  
No, no! Don't go! I didn't answer yet…  
  
//There's no more heart to bruise//  
  
Yes, yes. I love you, Heero Yuy. I love you. I love you.  
  
//There's no greater power than the power of goodbye//  
  
I will marry you.  
  
//Learn to say goodbye//  
  
Aw, damn! I'm crying again. Are my eyes red? Look what you keep doing to me…  
  
//I yearn to say goodbye//  
  
Hey! Put me down! Heero! Stop it! You can't carry me back to the apartment. People are staring, Heero! Ah, damn. Come on Sasha!  
  
//There's nothing to left to try//  
  
Oof, hard landing, Yuy. But oh! Hmmm…  
  
//There's no more places to hide//  
  
That was nice. Did you enjoy it? Good.  
  
//There's no greater power than the power of goodbye//  
  
Hey, Heero? How much was the ring? Yes, tell me. Please. Please. Fine. I don't care anyway.  
  
//There's nothing left to lose//  
  
Its just…it looks…expensive. Where did you get the money? Oh…  
  
//There's no more heart to bruise//  
  
Well, I don't care. Because I love you. Yes, I do. And you love me…  
  
//There's no greater power than the power of goodbye// 


End file.
